Iggy is MINE!
by MeltingSnowflakes
Summary: England is sick so America plans to take care of him, but the plans must be changed when the Axis kidnaps England! Italy wants to help Germany by taking care of England for him but Italy starts to like England! What will America do? USUK a litte Italy/Eng
1. Sick

**Hello~ I'm MeltingSnowflakes, and well, this is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciate it if you didn't kill me or anything -_-' haha! Anyways, I'll stop talking, enjoy the story :)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

America walked down the sidewalk up to England's house. Man, where was England anyways? He was supposed to meet America and their bosses an _hour _ago. America didn't want to admit it but he was a little worried (hey, heroes are allowed to worry too right?), England was never late for anything. _Ever._

He walked up to the all-too-familiar front door smirking a little as he remembered the many many _many _times he had busted through the door only to get yelled at, hit, and called a 'bloody git' by a certain englishman.

His worries sky rocketed when he threw the door open only to be met with silence. America blinked, something was wrong. Very wrong, he should have been avoiding punches and insults by now yet... nothing.

"Iggy? Yo Iggy! Where you at bro?" he called. Shit, England hadn't even spazzed about his nickname! "Iggy? England? ENGLAND! C-Cut it out man, y-your freaking m-me out!" he commanded.

America tiptoed down the hall, sure he knew this place well enough to be beyond comfortable but the eerie silence (along with that scary-ass movie he watched the other night) was making him extrememly nervous, but not scared! No, heroes were never scared! Ever! Even if-

His mental hero-speech was cut off by a quiet groan. A very ghost-like groan.

America let out a very manly scream. It wasn't girly at all. His fear subsided a bit when he heard the next groan, "_Shadduuup...nng...bloodeh git..." _America's ears perked up "Iggy?" he called again as he ran in the direction of the noise. England's bedroom.

"Yo England, don't do that! I-It's not like I was scared or anything but-" he stopped halfway through his sentance as he swung the bedroom door open, speechless as to what was infront of him.

England was lying face down on the floor with his legs still half-way on the bed in his pajamas, he was currently holding a pillow over his head in a lame attempt to drown out the noisy American. His body was paler than usual and covered in a cold sweat and his breath sounded kinda weird.

"...uh England? Are you dead?"

England pulled the pillow down over his head a little more and mumbled, "...quiet...head hurts..."

A look of worry crossed America's face, "England, are you okay?" The blonde walked over to his fallen friend and tugged at the pillow hiding the brit's head. England seemed to fight back but very weakly, America easily took the pillow and placed it beside him from where he was kneeling beside the tea-loving nation.

England's head lolled to the side giving America a good view of his face. His pale flushed sweaty congested face. America's eyes widened in realization...

England was sick.

"Shit Iggy! No wonder you never showed up, you look like crap dude!" America exclaimed. England's eyes went wider (though they were still half-lidded and hazy) as he forced himself up onto his feet rambling to himself "N-No way! The meeting... today.. l-late... gotta get r-ready... meeting" he mumbled as he wobbled about four steps before falling face first back onto the hardwood floor.

"Iggy! You okay!" America yelped as England hit the floor with a dull _thud_. England managed to get back into a sitting position only to be the victem of a violent coughing fit. America once again kneeled beside his formor caretaker and patted his back to help stop the coughing.

After England calmed down he tried to stand again mumbling "...sh-shit I'm so b-bloody late... America... help me find... some clothes..." he finished with a sniffle. His voice was hoarse and scratchy as the words escaped his dry, sore throat.

America sighed, England was hopeless. "Dude the meeting's over! Don't worry we just talked about boring stuff, well I wasn't payin' much attention but it sure sounded boring!"

England sighed as his whole body seemed to slacken a bit "Bloody hell, that's going to be a problem later, I better get started on some extra paper work to..." he coughed again "...try and catch up..."

America laughed "Geez Iggy, your funny! You _know_ I'm not letting you do work until you're all better!" England raised an impressive eyebrow "Since when do _you _have any control over _me_"

"Since your sick as hell and still so stubborn you want to do work! Don't worry, I'll be the awesomest docot ever!" stated America with his usual grin and 'thumbs up'.

England cursed "I am not that sick and 'awesomest' isn't a real word you git, stop butchering my language!"

America pouted "Oh yeah, well you _are_ that sick and... and 'git' isn't a real word!" England narrowed his eyes "Git is a real word! You git!" he sneezed.

America was about to fight back before England sneezed. It wasn't very loud or messy at all, in fact, it was pretty cute... wait _what?_ He didn't just say ENGLAND was cute did he? No way, maybe he was catching England's fever.

America was brought down from his thoughts when England shivered, his body curling in on itself a little.

That's when America noticed the blanket was draped over the side of the bed leaving England in nothing but his thin light green pajamas to fight the cold. That couldn't be helping his sickened state.

"Here Iggy let's get you into bed" he said ignoring the whimper of 'don't call me Iggy' as he picked the sick nation up bridal style and carried him back to the bed, nearly suffocating the brit by wrapping him in a blanket-cacoon.

America smiled proudly at his work, England wasn't shivering anymore! ...though his hace was nearly crimson. America placed a hand on his forehead before pulling it back dramatically as if he was burnt "Iggy you're burning up!" England made a small noise and glared at him. "Don't worry! I'll go get some cold water, cloths, and a thermometer! It'll be okay, after all you're doctor _is _a hero!" he said cheerfully before running off to find the afore mentioned items.

After America bolted out the door, England manages to squirm out of the tightly wrapped blankets, pulling them up comortably over his head before closing his eyes and trying to ignore his dry scracthy thoat, sore stomah, pounding head ache, and congestion.

He didn't notice the three 'spies' watching him through his bedroom window.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ve~ Why are we outside England's house? Geeeeermany! England is scaaary!" Italy whined as he clung to Germany's arm. Germany clamped a hand over his mouth.

"_Shh! _Mein gott Italy, weren't you listening at all? England is sick! Luckily for us, Japan noticed he was coughing a lot at the last world meeting. If we can capture him in his sick state he'll be _easy_ to keep captive and we can use him as a hostage or torture him for information." the exasperated German explained through a whisper, Japan nodding every once and a while.

Italy pouted, he wanted to make some pasta! It was past lunch too and he was _starving! _Germany seemed to really want to kidnap England though so he would go along with it... it was only fair, after all, Germany was always helping him so he should help Germany!

"Japan..." Germany whispered "...are you ready? With America around this may be the only time we can do this so we _have _to do it now." Japan nodded quickly "Hai."

Germany quietly stood up so he could look the the window, England was asleep. Just as planned. Germany opened the window a little before silently slipping in, signalling Japan to follow. Italy would stay outside because... well, he was Italy and Italy was not the best at being quiet at times.

Japan helped Germany cautiously peel the blankets off the shivering brit before Germany leaned over and began to tie Enland up in ropes in case he woke up. After tying his wrists together so they hung uselessly against his chest and his ankles together to eliminate the chances of him running away, Germany picked him up bridal style, careful not to wake him, and slipped out through the window. He didn't notice when his cross necklace caught on the latch to the window and fell to the floor.

Japan jumped out the window, signalling the others to run, when he heard America running back with the wet cloth and thermometer. England stirred a little when they took off running but didn't wake.

Germany smirked to himself. Looks like their plan was a success! Though he would never guess what problems this ubduction would cause in the future...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

America ran back into the bedroom "Kay I got the stuff and- England? Dude where'd you go?" America walked into the room clutching the bowl of water along with a cloth and a thermometer.

The blanket was strewn out over the floor, the window was open, and England was gone. The first thing he thought of was that the stubborn brit tried to run away and was probably passed out on the lawn. His idea was proven wrong when he spotted Germany's beloved cross laying on the ground near the window.

The bowl, cloth, and thermometer were dropped on the floor with a clatter.

"Shit"

**DUH-DUH-DUUUH! Oh no Iggy's been kidnapped! Don't worry, Germany Italy and Japan are _not _the horrible evil bad guys in this story, they're just the lovable goofs they are :) But still, America better rescue his Iggy soon! Who knows what could happen with a sick England and the Axis Powers (*cough* I know but whatever *cough* *cough*) NO REVIEWS MEANS NO NEW CHAPTERS SO PLEASE LEAVE A NICE ONE! Thanks~**


	2. Kidnapped

**I'm back~! Wowthanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone! Reviews always brighten my day :D **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

America stood speechless. _No... no way... _He sent the cross lying on the floor a glare that would make a grown man cry. _Germany. You are so fucking dead._

America picked up the cross, maybe it would help lead him to England, and ran out of the room and through the house right out the front door... only to crash into a certain French man.

"_Mon dieu! _Oh, _Amérique _you scared me! I was just looking for _Angleterre_, have you seen-" France began as he stood up from where he landed after their collision, America interrupted "England was kidnapped!"

France's eyes went wide "_EEH? _What? By who?" America began to panic as he got a little in depth on the subject "W-Well, Me and England were gonna go to this boring as hell meeting but he never showed up so I came here and he was really sick so I was gonna take care of him 'cause I'm awesome but then I left for a sec' and I came back and the window was open and England was gone and I found THIS!" America yelled all in one breath, finishing with a loud gasp to regain some oxygen.

France stared at the metal cross in the American's hand "Oh non, this is not good... I'm calling the Allies for an emergancy meeting" France stated as he pulled out his cell phone. America frowned "Screw that! Let's go over to Germany right now, find the Axis' base and kick their asses!"

France put a hand on his shoulder, "Non non _non_, that's not a good idea! If they have _Angleterre _they could use him as a hostage, and we don't even have a clue as to where they are! If we just charge in we could put our dear friend in danger."

America shook his hand off his shoulder, raising his voice "HE'S ALREADY IN DANGER! He's really sick, he couldn't even _walk!" _

"_Amérique,_" France stated "We need to trust Angleterre that he will be okay, he's a strong nation. We need to get a meeting started as soon as possible so we..." America interrupted again "Why would we need a meeting? China _might _care but Russia won't... Canadia ("Canada", France corrected him) would probably care but I don't want to worry him, plus meetings always take so long! We need to make a plan _now!_"

France nodded, America was making sense... for once, "Oui, you are correct, how about we go inside and start planning by ourselves, only us two?"

France didn't need to say another word as America dragged him inside to the living room.

_Don't worry England, _thought America, _Your hero is on his way! _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Italy unlocked the front door of his house, the three had decided to keep England at Italy's home since the Allies usually assumed they were at Germany's house (which was usually correct since Italy would sneak in during the night and the two would invite Japan over quite often). They didn't want to lose their latest catch.

After the door was open Japan walked over to sit silently and politely on the couch as Germany looked arouns for somewhere to put their captive. Italy tugged on Germany's sleeve "Doitsu! Let's take England up to my room, he looks so sick... England is scary but I don't want him to be sick! He looks unhappy, ve~"

Germany smiled, Italy had such a big heart, "Ja he is pretty sick... alright you can take care of him but do _not _untie him no matter what! We can't let him escape!" he said strictly. Italy saluted with a small 've~' before leading Germany up to his bedroom.

The German walked over and placed the unconcious nation on the bed, looking around Italy's room. As usual, it had beautiful Italian decorations and designs but it was a mess, clothes were all over the floor and the bed wasn't made... Germany made a mental note to clean up later.

After placing England on the soft bed, Germany began to walk out "Call me if you need help, ja? Though I doubt I really needed to say that..." Germany thought of the hundreds of times Italy called him for help. Italy smiled "Ve~ okie-dokie Germany~!" Germany nodded before leaving, closing the door quietly behind him.

Italy turned to the sick nation laying on his bed. England's wrists and ankles were tied tightly, his skin was pale and sweaty, his face flushed with his mouth open a little to let pants and irregular breaths escape his sore throat. Italy frowned at the pained expression England was wearing.

"Be right back ve~!" Italy exclaimed, though the sleeping nation didn't respond of course, before running off to get some medical supplies.

After two trips, Italy had gotten a bowl of cold water, some soft cloths, medidine, among many other items, but had forgotten one important thing... "Oops~ forgot to get a thermometer!" he chimed as he bounced (literally, he _bounced_) out of the room, sparing the brit one last fleeting glance.

While Italy was rumaging through his medicine cabinet, England began to awaken.

"Nnng... America, shut the bloody hell up... or I swear I'll..." he stopped his rant when he realised his surroundings had changed since he had last been awake. Large brows creased in worry, where was he?

He began to sit up only to find that it was rather difficult since his wrists and ankles were bound. Wait _WHAT?_

Panic coursed through his system as his strength failed him and he was unable to escape the carefully tied knots. _Shit shit shit where am I? Why am I tied up? Last thing I remember was that dolt America running off to get something and now... I swear if America did this I'll bloody kill him._

After a bit of squirming, England decided escaping the ropes was hopeless, all he had managed to do was make himself even _more _exhausted! Time for plan B... forget about the ropes and get the hell out of here! Wherever 'here' was...

England rolled off the bed, landing on the floor with a grunt, and began to basically drag himself towards the door. He was only able to wriggle his way about 3 feet before the door swung open. England's eyes shot up to see his captor, a little fear was present through he would never admit it, _Oh no! Is it that Frog? I'll kill him! What if it's Russia? Oh shit, if it's Russia I am so dead... So who-_ England's mind went blank as he stared into the eyes of his less-than-frightening captor.

"Oh, good your awake, ve~!"

England glared, "_GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU BLOODY TWAT! UNTIE ME THIS ISNTANT OR I'LL BLOODY FUCKING KILL YOU!_" he screamed, his dry voice cracking more than once. Italy screamed, dropping the thermometer and running out the door to hide around the corner of the doorway.

Italy's tense muscles loosened a bit when the english man's fit ended in harsh, racking coughs. _It sounds like he's coughing up his left lung! Poor man... he's scary, but it's probably how he tries to protect himself, just like when Germany yells at people. Maybe if he wasn't scared he wouldn't make _me _scared! _Italy thought. England might be nice...maybe...

"ITALY!" Germany called "I heard England, are you alright?"

Italy glanced down the hallto where his German friend was standing, "Ve~ yes I'm fine! England just scared me a little" Italy smiled. Germany nodded, going back to his cleaning, listening closely to make sure his friend wasn't in any danger.

Italy poked his head around the edge of the door frame to peak into the room. England was panting heavily, his screams used the last of his energy. The thermometer was on the floor a few feet from the brit, luckily it was not broken.

"H-Hey there! Ve~ you don't need to be afraid, I just wanna help!" Italy stated with a kind smile. England attempted to glare at him but was just too tired to frighten the Italian any more. _How disgraceful... out of any country in the world I'm at _Italy's _mercy! Ugh, luckily the git isn't the most evil nation out there... though it is pretty embarrassing to look so weak in front of him. _Thought England as he watched Italy walk towards him, picking something up off the floor and wiping it off.

Italy knelt down beside the brit, pulling his head onto his lap. England groaned, he didn't have much energy to wiggle away and even if he tried, Italy could easily pull him back into his lap. England frowned, _Why me?_ He whined to himself, closing his eyes and waiting for whatever torture method Italy would use to get information.

_Germany probably ordered him to get information out of me! That thing he picked up off the ground what was it? A knife? Something worse? It doesn't matter! I won't tell them anything! _England thought stubbornly, closing his eyes tight and rolling his head away from Italy in protest.

"Now, say ahhh~" Italy said with a smile. England closed his mouth tight, _Poison! Is he trying to poison me! No way in hell!_

Italy frowned "C'mon it's not that bad" he said holding England's head still with one hand while poking at England's lips with the thermometer with his other hand. England groaned "...NO! G-GIT!" he cursed. Italy took the opportunity to force the thermometer past England's lips.

England yelped, squirming about in an attempt to get the mystery item out of his mouth. Italy tried to calm him down "D-Don't move so much ve? You'll break the thermometer!"

England stopped, gazing over to the _thing _held in his mouth. It was indeed a thermometer.

"Watha hell do you sing yer doin?" England's words came out strange as he attempted to talk around the thermometer. Italy giggled "Your voice sounds funny~!" England glared "SHADDUP!" he coughed again. Italy used one arm to cradle England in a sitting postion so he could rub circles on his back to help ease the pain of the violent coughing fit.

After England's coughing subsided, Italy lay him back down, his blonde head resting in the Italian's lap. England panted slightly before speaking, his words once again slurred and broken from speaking around the thermometer "Why awe you eben helpin' me? We awe edemies!" he sniffled and fought back a sneeze.

Italy pulled the thermometer out, "Because you're sick and it's not good to be sick! Just 'cause your my enemy doesn't mean I should be all mean to you, ve? AH! You have a really really high fever!" Italy panicked as he saw the number on the thermometer. "Here, let's get you back to bed ve~"

England groaned as Italy pulled him back up onto the bed. "Nnng... can you untie me?" England mentally slapped himself for sounding so absolutely pitiful. Italy frowned slightly "Sorry ve~ Doitsu said I'm not allowed"

England glared ...screw him..." he coughed a little "...just untie me! Who c-cares what that bastard says"

"Hey that wasn't nice!" Italy pouted. England's head snapped in his direction "So you're allowed to _kidnap _me and tie me up but I'm not allowed to cuss!" his voice cracked as he forced the words out. Italy's face reflected guilt, England had a point...

An awkward, tense silence filled the room. Italy looked away "...um, I'm sorry. V-Ve! I-It wasn't m-my idea! D-Doitsu thought of it and J-Japan helped!" he stuttered, trying not to upset the scray nation laying on his bed.

England sighed "Whatever... tired..." he grumbled. Italy perked up "Oh yeah you should probably sleep! You're still sick so rest is important, ve!" he said in sing-song voice. England glared, trying to keep his eyes open "Like hell... 'm gonna... let my... gaurd... down... ..git" he mumbled as sleep slowly took over.

After England fell alseep, Italy let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. _Poor England... It must not be nice being kidnapped and all... oh now I feel all guilty! Ve~! I have an idea~! Maybe I can convince Doitsu to let me untie him for a while! Hmm... In the meantime, I should make some pasta for when he wakes up! _

Italy grabbed the cloth out of the bowl of cold water and wringed it out a bit before folding it and placing it on England's forehead, pulling the blanket up to the brit's chest.

England mumbled something in his sleep, Italy smiled. _He's pretty cute when he's sleeping~! I hope we can be friends~! _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Sorry they are pretty OOC (especially France), I'm not the best writer out there, but I'm trying to get better! Aww Italy likes England, how cute! But what will America think? Stay tuned! Please review, thanks so much, ve~!**


	3. Pasta and Planning

**Before I write, I just want to thank all the annonymous reviewers (since I reply using PMs sorry) and a little feedback for "usuk for life": Thanks for both the reviews! Yeah this will be UsUk, but there is (obviously) onesided Italy/England, and sure, your idea sounds great! I also love drama and romance, so I'll try to get as much in as I can, and yeah, to anyone else, if _you _have something you want to see in my stories, let me know and I'll try my best to get it in! Wow, long A/N, better start the chapter now :)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Italy ran back down stairs into the kitchen where a pot of pasta was waiting, England was asleep and would be hungry when he awoke.

Germany was sitting on the couch doing some paper work, he had decided to stay at the Italian's residence to keep an eye on the captive (Since Italy would run over to his house because of either a nightmare or just being lonely basically every night and he didn't want England left alone).

"Italien, what are you doing?" he asked as Italy tumbled down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. Italy walked out of the kitchen, two bowls of pasta in hand. "Ve I thought England would be hungry so I made pasta! Plus, I was getting hungry too!"

Germany sighed, why did Italy want to take care of their captive anyways? Oh well, Germany found it was best to just not get involved with the Italian's antics.

The little Italian quietly padded upstairs and into his room where England was still asleep, he stirred when Italy placed the bowls on the bedside table and plopped himself onto the bed beside the sleeping nation.

Englang groaned as the pleasure of sleep was replaced with the irritation of his cold, his captors, and the whole bloody situation he was in. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a smiling Italian. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Awake, ve? I made pasta!" he exclaimed. England winced as the words worsened his pounding headache. Italy covered his mouth, whispering a small 'sorry' when he saw England flinch at the noise.

England scoffed "I'm bloody fine, no need to treat me like glass!" he spat. Italy, not discouraged in the least, picked up the bound nation by his underarms and dragged him onto his chest, cradeling the english nation as he reached over for a bowl of pasta.

England squirmed, not used to how touchy-feely the Italian could be. "WHAT ARE YOU-" his small outburst turned into a coughing fit, Italy frowned slightly as a pained expression crossed England's face when the dry coughs escaped his throat. "..what the bloody hell are you doing?" he breathed, decided not to scream as he usually did to avoid the coughing fits.

Italy smiled "Pasta! Whenever I feel bad pasta always makes it better! Ve!" England scowled, no way in hell was he eating the enemies food. He wriggled uselessly in the Italians grip before sighing in defeat. Damned Italian, England made a note to punch him when he got better. No one treated the United Kingdom like some kind of invalid!

Italy twirled the fork around in the bowl so he had a reasonable amount of pasta on it before holding it near England's mouth, a silent instruction to eat. England, being the proud nation he was, would not drop so low as to accept his enemy's offer.

"Open up~!" Italy chimed, moving the fork closer to England's mouth. England frowned, tilting his head away from the food. Italy stiffled a giggle as England turned away and pouted like a small child, it was pretty cute. "Aww you're so cute when you pout~!" he sang.

England spluttered, uttering what America referred to as 'word-vomit' as he stuttered random noises trying to say something in protest as his face when from feverish to tomato-red. This just made Italy laugh harder.

"SHUT UP!" England screeched, coughing slightly, "I don't know what kind of mind-game you're playing but I shall have no part in it!" he muttered, glaring at the wall.

Italy cocked his head to the side, confused. Mind games? He just wanted to share his delicious pasta!

A smile crossed his face as an idea popped into his head, "Ve~ but games are fun!"

England turned his head to glare at Italy, "You bloody dolt! Not those kinds of games, 'mind games'! Agh you git, I might as well-"

Italy put his plan into action. Plan "Piss-off-England-so-he-talks-then-shove-pasta-in-his-mouth".

Italy quickly pushed the fork into England's mouth, careful to hurt him. England's eyes went wide as he tried to expel the offending object from his mouth, only to realise that the only way to get rid of it was to eat it.

Reluctantly, England ate the pasta. He wouldn't say it out loud but it was _amazing! _Italy was a great cook.

England coughed a little, having trouble frocing the food down his throat "WHAT THE HELL!" he shrieked. Italy jumped a little but didn't run, he was starting to realise England's bark was worse than his bite. He pouted "You need to eat something!"

England returned the pout (well, his was more of a death-glare but still...) "No I do not.(he sniffled as he nose began to run) I'm bloody fine, but I would like it if you could, oh I don't know, _LET ME GO!_" he screamed, Italy noticed as he winced after his outburst.

"Ve?" Italy's head tilted like a confused puppy "Are you okay?" England was seething by now, "I'm. Not. Okay. I've been kidnapped and now I'm being force-fed pasta."

"I wouldn't need to force feed you if you just ate it... I know you love it~!"

"I do not. Get me off your lap and let me sleep or something."

"Okay... after you finish your pasta."

"GIT"

England thought the situation through... he was going to have to eat the pasta either way, he could either thrash about looking like a small child as he was force fed or he could try to hang on to a sliver of his pride as he let the Italian feed him.

He sighed "Fine, give me the bloody pasta" said the brit, irritated.

The rest of the food was eaten in silence, multiple times England attemped to convince Italy he could feed himself but Italy made one of his mindless noises and continued feeding him. Half way through, England realised all of his pride was out the window and just accepted his fate.

After the food, England was left to sleep once again and Italy ate his own bowl of pasta.

It was getting late, Germany had already gone to sleep and England was either still sleeping or just pretending so the annoying Italian would leave him alone. Italy took England's temperature while he slept, his fever was still bad but it had gone down a few degrees which was good.

Italy then went to sleep, sprawled out on the couch...

He would need all the energy he had for what was in store tomorrow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

America slammed his fist on the table top, scaring the hell out of France.

"FUCK! THE ONE TIME HE NEEDS MY HELP!" he yelled, clenching his fist. France put an arm around his friend's shoulder to calm him down "_Mon ami_ it's not your fault you know. Don't worry, even the Axis wouldn't interrogate a man in such a sickly state _oui?_ That would be just wrong."

America sighed, "Yeah yeah, but c'mon where could he be? It's gotta be somewhere in Germany... but where?" he questioned, automatically asuming they would keep their captive in the most secure place they could. France shook his head "There is a possibility he could be elsewhere, in Italy or even Japan..."

After calming down a little, America spoke again, sitting down in his chair, "So how do we know where to go? We can't just run around blindly and rely on luck!" France nodded, sitting in the chair beside America.

"We need to do some research, let's go to the airport and see if we can get some information on past flights and passangers... we may be able to find where they went." France explained.

America nodded, "...but how would they be allowed on with an unconscious, sick hostage? They would totally get kicked out or some shit like that!" He exclaimed. France placed a finger to his lips, thinking "True, but still, the axis are smarter than they seem... well Italy is an idiot but Japan and Germany are both very intelligent, they may have found a way to sneak him on."

"Well, it never hurts to try. Let's get our asses to the airport, c'mon hurry!" America jumped up practically dragging France out the door.

France smiled slightly, _England, _he thought, _You're very lucky to have someone who cares about you so much... you're very lucky to have such an amazing hero._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**FAIL ENDING IS FAIL . Whatever... okay, sorry it's a bit messy I've been stressed lately _ So yeah, you know the routine, I write you review I write more~! Ooh, what's going to happen for Italy and England tomorrow? Will America and France find anything at the airport? When will I get to write my OTP UsUk? You can only find out by reading 3**


	4. Failed Escape

**Chapter 4 ready-steady-GO! Haha, as always, thanks for the amazing reviews guys :) And by the way, I don't know shit about how airport records work so yeah if you do then don't hate on me for being clueless -_- Hopefully we can fit some drama into this chappy, ne?**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

America and France walked into the airport, America pushing anyone and everyone out of his way, not even _trying _to move around them, while France walked behind him and hastily apologized to everyone he pushed.

Once reaching the counter, France stepped ahead to speak to the young brunette behind the counter, her hair was up in a neat bun and she wore small glasses as she glanced up from her computer.

"How may I help you, sir?" she asked politely.

France smiled, "Ah _mon chere_, I was hoping for a little assistance... you see, my friend and I need to have a look at some of your records, we are trying to find some people and we have reason to believe the records of past travellers may help in our search."

She raised an eyebrow "Oh... who are you? We can't give out our records to just anyone, you know, are you part of the police force or something?"

France pulled out some papers from his bag, he grabbed them quickly as they fled the house knowing the would need them. They were fake documents that said that both he and America worked for the government, giving them easier access to important things in cases of emergancy such as this.

France handed her the fake documents "I am Francis, and this is my friend Alfred..." he explained, they couldn't go around letting people know the were countries! "...we work for the government, recently a... um, _coworker_ has gone missing, well, has been kidnapped." he stated.

She looked over the papers, nodding in approval, believing the entire thing. "I see, I'll talk to my boss for you, he'll know where the records are."

France smiled "_Merci_" he thanked her. The woman left for a minute returning with an older man with jet black hair that was combed to the side.

"Hello gentlemen, I heard you wanted to see our records?" he asked, America and France nodded in unison. He held out a brown folder, "We have copies, so you can keep these if you must. Stacy said you were working on a kidnapping case so I understand the urgency." he explained as he handed France the papers.

After accepting the papers, America and France headed back to America's car which was parked out front before opening up the folder to sift through the information.

France flipped through a few pages before finding something interesting. "Hey America, it says here that a group of three people brought a sick man on one of the flights..."

America dropped the pages he was holding, "Dude! Read it out loud or something don't just stare! That shit must be important, right?"

France nodded quickly "It says on a side note that the 'sick person' had to be tied up due to seizures... they must have sold that story to get England on the plane." America leaned in closer "Look! The names! "Ludwig, "Kiku", "Feleciano", and even "Arthur"! It's them!" he explaimed, pointing out the names he had gotten to know.

France smiled slightly, "Looks like we've got a lead... let's see, according to this, they went to... Italy."

America's eyebrows creased. Why Italy? Oh! They must have been trying to hide from them, since they would automatically asume they took England to Germany's place. Sneaky bastards.

"Well" America stated "Looks like we need a couple plane tickets to Italy."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Italy yawned cutely as he awoke from his slumber, Germany had taken the guest room leaving the Italian to sleep on the couch, he didn't really mind though because his couch was super comfy!

Hmm... maybe after England got better they could hang out on the couch! That would be fun, ve~!

Italy skipped upstairs to his room, "Englaaaand~ are you awake yet~?" he walked into the room. He was getting less and less afraid of England, finding that the brit wasn't really _that_ scary... he was just _incredibly _tsundere.

"England?" questioned the Italian.

England was curled up in a tight ball under the sheets, shivering, only the top of his rather messy hair was out in the air. Italy frowned, concerned.

"England are you okay? You seem-" he stopped as he pulled the blankets down. England was panting and shivering, a pained look etched on his face. His skin ws deathly pale but his face was flushed darkly.

Basically, he looked like shit.

"AAAH ENGLAND!" Italy shrieked, England groaned in pain, trying to bury his face in the matress. Italy covered his mouth, yelling seemed to hurt England.

Italy grabbed the thermometer, slipping it in England's mouth. His eyes went wide (yes he actually OPENED his eyes) when he saw the number. England's fever was dangerously high, Italy had to cool him down immediately.

Italy wasn't the brightest, but he knew that when a person's fever got this high they needed something along the lines of an ice bath.

With a deep breath, Italy heaved England over his shoulder and literally dragged him to the bathroom where he placed the brit on the ground and began filling the tub with ice cold water.

When the water was running, the panicked Italian quickly began to undress the brit, throwing his pajamas to the side. Italy knew Germany didn't want him to untie England but he couldn't get the clothes off without removing the ropes! ...plus, it wasn't like England could do anything in his current state.

He quickly untied the ropes from his wrists and ankles, Italy was relieved to see there were no rope burns, probably because it was hgih quality rope and wasn't too tight. The pale green shirt was first to go, tossed carelessly to the side and landing in the luckily empty sink, the bottoms were gone next, thrown over the Italian's shoulder landing on the floor a few feet away.

Italy froze for a moment as he realized the last article of clothing was a pair of boxers bearing the English flag.

He decided to leave them on (he was getting less and less afraid of England but he was still scary and hell when angry...and Italy doubted he would appreciate waking up in a freezing ice bath completely naked).

With that, he lifted the nearly-naked brit into the bath which by now was almost full. Italy rolled up his sleeves so he wouldn't get his sleeves wet as he adjusted England so he wouldn't slip under the water.

After the tub was full, Italy turned off the water and stuck his finger in the water. Yep. It was freezing.

Italy looked over when he heard a small groan, England was waking up!

The first thing England noticed when he slowly slipped out of his dreamless sleep was he felt worse than he did the day before... and he was cold. _Really _cold. And only in his boxers. WHAT?

England's eyes shot open to see he was sitting in a tub of freezing water in nothing but his boxers while Italy stood beside the tub looking at him.

England stuttered, his face going a nice red color as he moved his arms in a lame attempt to cover himself. "W-What! HEY! L-Look away! Where are my clothes!" he stammered before sneezing. Damn the water was cold. "Get me out... 'm cold.." England mumbled, his questioning already tiring him out.

Italy pouted "No no no! Ve! You have a really high fever so I needed to cool you down!" he stopped for a minute "...oh I just realized! You've been wearing those pajamas for such a long time, they must be really dirty! I'll clean them, ve~!"

"Then what the bloody hell am I gonna wear?" England asked, pissed. Italy tapped his lip thinking "Ooh! You can borrow some of my pajamas! I'll go pick some out and put your laundry on!" he sang as he ran out, grabbing England's pajamas on the way out, as he ran out the door he quickly added "Stay here!" along with a small 've'.

England glared, like hell he was going to stay in a tub of freezing cold water. That's when he noticed the ropes on the floor. His wirsts and ankles...

"I'm free!" he said with a cocky smirk... sure he was in his boxers, but that didn't matter, he could steal a pair of pants from a store or laundry line or something. He just had to escape first.

England forced his weak limbs to work as he pushed himself out of the tub, his wet feet hitting the tile floor with a small smacking noise.

He tip toed out of the room and padded down the hallway, trying not to breathe not wanting to sneeze or cough and alert the Italian of his escape plan.

England's heart beat sped up as he walked past the laundry room, praying the sound of the Italian's humming would cover his footsteps.

_Damn it..._ thought England, _Starting to feel dizzy, bloody fever! I have to get out quickly!_

He turned the corner to see something very... upsetting.

Stairs.

England gulped as he held the railing, hoping he wouldn't fall down the long staircase. His grip on the railing tightened as he took the first tentative step.

Behind him he heard Italy finish with the laundry and head back to the bathroom, England began to panic, _he was running out of time!_

What was worse, everytime he took a step, his headache pounded harder, he found it harder and harder to breathe, and all his other symptoms seemed to worsen.

The world around him began to spin, his illness had been worse than he anticipated... he heard a voice, but he couldn't figure out whose it was or what it was saying. He grabbed the side of his head, trying to stay in control of his body while the fever took over.

_Sh-Shit... I can't... _he thought as he felt himself fall forward, only halfway down the stairs. The semi-conscious brit closed his eyes and did the only thing he could do. Brace himself for the impact.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Italy smiled as he picked out a nice pair of pajamas from his laundry basket, dark blue bottoms with a white teeshirt. All of his other pajamas had pasta stains so these were pretty much the only choice, but he thought England would like them.

He folded up the pajamas as he stepped into the hallway... it was wet. Italy frowned as he noticed small puddles all throughout the hallway, the were coming out of the bathroom.

Italy rushed over, hoping England hadn't done anything silly. Stepping into the bathroom, he dropped the pajamas on the floor when he noticed the lack of England. Oh no...

Italy rushed down the hall, figuring it out slowly (hey, he wasn't exactly a genius) these 'puddles' were England's footsteps... leading away from the bathroom... but where did the footsteps, and England, end up?

Italy ran around the corner to see England wobbling down the stairs, his breathing was irregular and seemed forced and he was swaying back and forth holding the side of his head.

"ENGLAND!" Italy screeched, England seemed too out of it to hear him.

England started to lean forward, Italy ran over, knowing the brit was about to fall. As he ran up to England, he saw the man closing his eyes, bracing himself for the impact.

Italy made sure that impact never came as he wrapped his arms around the slender waist and pulled him backwards, the weight caused Italy to fall back and land on one of the stairs on he rear, a sicker-than-ever England limp in his lap.

England's hazy eyes looked up at Italy, expecting some kind of scolding for trying to run... a punishment, shit.

The sight on front of him proved him very very wrong... Italy was _crying_. England flinched a little as one of the tears landed on his cheek, "E-England..." Italy mumbled "...you scared m-me!" he hugged the sick nation closer.

He was really growing attached to England, like he did the first day he met Germany, but this feeling... the feeling when he was near England was just _different_. And due to that feeling, he could _not _let England get hurt. Seeing him almost fall down the stairs really scared the Italian.

England coughed slightly, bringing Italy out of his thoughts, "Why do... you e-even... care?" he forced out between breaths. Italy sniffled "B-Because I think we could be friends... o-or maybe we already are friends! I... I don't know! It's confusing!" he let out a distressed ve as he thought of what to say.

England sighed, " Dunno... why ya' care..." he cursed himself for talking like America but in his half-conscious state that was all he could do "...but, 'm sorry... fer makin' ya'... scared..." he mumbled, slowly falling alseep.

Italy hugged him once more before dragging him off to bed.

Once England was once again tucked away in the blankets, Italy took his temperature. It was lower which was good but it was still extremely high, probably from that whole staircase scene that just happened... Italy sighed.

Taking care of England was harder than he thought... but that didn't matter, no matter how hard it got, Italy would make sure England would be okay.

Italy nodded to himself, _That's right, ve~! England will be fine! I'll make sure of it!_

**ITALY IS SO OOC! ...but it's hard to write angsty-Italy, since he usually just calls Germany in any upsetting situation. So yeah, this chapter kind of got away from me, I mean seriously, I don't even know where the staircase scene came from it just _appeared!_ Haha, sorry this one isn't too good, I'm feeling a little sick myself (ironic, seeing as this is a sick-fic) and it's kind of affecting my writing ^.^' but don't worry, I'll keep writing! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAAAAAAPPY~! KTHNXBAI**


	5. Feelings

**Aww you guys' nice reviews are warming my heart~! Still feeling a little under the weather but hey, writing tends to make me feel better :3 So yeah, I feel happier, you get another story, everybody wins! ...but between America and Italy there can only be one winner... oooh how will that turn out? You'll just have to keep reading~ ;)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Italy tried to stay awake as long as possible to keep an on England, a small ever-present fear in his chest as he thought of England once again waking up in a critical state.

He had waited until England had fallen asleep to retie his wrists and ankles, he didn't want Germany to yell at him and he knew his friend would be upset if he _ever _found out that not only did Italy untie England but hee almost let him escape!

His staying awake plan failed unfortunatly, though he did manage to stay up past 2 in the morning before falling asleep next to England.

It wasn't his fault he fell asleep with England! It was just so cold and England had all the blankets... It was okay to share a bed though, he did it all the time with Germany and sometimes Romano.

Italy frowned at how warm England was... his fever was still bad. Heat seemed to come off the brit in waves!

Italy shivered, he felt a little cold. He didn't want to pull the blankets off of England by accident so he scooted closer. Still cold, he scooted a little closer, and closer, _and closer_.

Until he found himself holding England tight against him, the brit's head resting on the Italian's chest. England wouldn't be mad about it if it was just for body heat, right? Italy thought it was fine~!

Nuzzling his nose into sandy hair, Italy noticed how soft it was. _Wow ve~ his hair is so soft! It looks so messy... but I guess I shouldn't just a book by it's cover... I mean, England seemed really scary at first but now his yelling seems funnier than 'scary'... maybe even qualifies as 'cute' ve~!_

Italy giggled, yeah, England was pretty cute~! Though he knew the prideful Englishman would deny being anything close to cute. Italy started to drift off, _Hmm... Germany said it was kind of weird to call another man 'cute'... ve~ why was that again? Huh, I can't remember! Oh well~!_

He yawned a little into the crown of England's head before slowly letting sleep take over.

It was obvious Italy had a little crush on the sick nation... but what would happen when a certain 'hero' came to the rescue? Only time would tell...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was an almost 24 hour long flight to Italy, America slept through a lot of it after having stayed awake and alert so long with France trying to locate England. After a good amount of sleep, America and France resumed their planning.

The two were sitting beside eachother in two seats located in first class (countries had more money than the average human), America had the window seat since he had made quite a scene about how much he wanted it.

France sighed "Well, it's pretty certain he's being held captive in Italy somewhere... although, we don't have any clues as to where _in _Italy he is."

America groaned "AH SHIT! I totes forgot about that! I thought we could just go get England but we have to do _more _research? ...damn it's hard being a hero, but someone has to do it!" he stated.

"Well I know how much you two care about eachother, so I know you are very worried. Don't worry, love always wins so we will definatly find Eng-" France was cut off when America spat out the coke he had been drinking, " _'L-LOVE!' WHAT!_" he yelled.

France smirked "_Ohonhonhon~ _come on _mon chere_, I've seen the way you act around him. It's obvious that you have a crush on him." he stated as if it were as obvious as the fact the sky was blue. America blushed "I DO NOT! AND EVEN IF I DID IT'S NOT _THAT _OBVIOUS!_"_

France laughed again "Don't worry, most people don't see it, but I being the country of _l'amour _can see it easily~" he smirked at America's confusion. "Come on, you can't say you don't love him."

America fiddled with his thumbs "Y-Yeah, he raised me! He was like a father figure... well more of a big brother, and he's a good friend! Well he's a bit of a spazz and can be really cranky but he's still caring!" he explained.

France put a hand on his shoulder, "So you admit you love him?" America looked away "O-of course! As family!"

"Non, more than that I think~" France teased. America blushed more "I-I don't know... I mean... I..." he was at a loss for words... for once.

France's expression softened "Listen, if it's any reassurance, I feel that England has some untold feelings too." America looked up " Untold feelings?"

France nodded "Well, I'm going to the washroom, you can go back to sleep. Once we get to Italy, we can start looking for where they are hiding England." he explained. America nodded, leaning back in his seat.

Like hell he could sleep now... he was so confused! Did he really have a crush on England? Did England like him back? What the hell was going on! He sighed. _Well let's see England was... pretty cute, _he thought, _w-wait! What am I saying? I-I mena he's attractive, kind of, no! I... well... he is really nice, and he makes me feel happy_.

The only really "bad" memory with England he had was the whole independance but that was kind of his fault...

America slammed his head against the wall a few times to clear his mind. Okay. So he liked England...and maybe England liked him back. Well, that was just more of a reason to rescue him! After England saw how much of a totally AWESOME hero he was the brit would fall head-over-heels for him!

America giggled, if he was the hero, did that make England the damsle in distress? And then Germany could be the dragon! America laughed, he would have to tell England about his idea when they rescued him... England would probably spazz out. That would be hilarious!

America smiled softly as he feined sleep while France sat back down beside him and began reading a novel he had brought with him.

The american smiled as he thought of England's expression when he rescued him, _All right __Iggy! Your hero is on the way!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

England groaned as he slowly awoke. He froze as he took in his current circumstances.

He still felt congested, feverish, sore, and just plain sick all over.

He had been tied up _again_.

He was wearing nothing but his boxers.

...oh and Italy was cuddling him like a living teddybear.

England cursed as he began to squirm in Italy's grip, "...l-let me go... git..." he simply didn't have the strength to yell. Italy's eyes fluttered open and he gazed down at the frustrated brit in his arms, struggling for escape.

"Oh, ve~ goodmorning~" he sang. England glared "Get. Off. Me. _Now._" he demanded, England was not used to people being so touchy-feely... it was weird.

Italy cocked his head to the side, confused "Why? It's so warm like this~! Oh! By the way, how do you feel ve~? Any better?" he questioned. England's eyes narrowed "..nnng like shit... don't bloody yell, head hurts... agh and get off of me, you are suffocating me..!" he grumbled.

Italy pouted "Nope~ I don't want too~" England was speechless, Was he really so weak looking that Italy would defy him! ...well he was sick as a dog and tied up in nothing but his underwear. That's when he realised how awkward it was to be so close to someone while wearing so little clothes.

"Ah! I-I really need some clothes...please" he stated, blushing. Italy looked down, remembering he never got England changed after the last chaotic night. "Oh yeah~! I picked out some of mine since yours are still in the washing machine, I'll put yours out to dry and get a pair for you to wear, ve?" said the Italian with a smile.

England nodded, blushing still, as Italy let go and headed out of the room. As soon as England was 'free' he scooted over to the other edge of the bed, craving personal space. He coughed slightly, he felt terrible but definatly not as bad as yesterday which was good.

He tested his binds, yup, they were still secure. Ugh he felt so useless, helpless, _hopeless_... how long was he going to be trapped here anyways! How was he going to escape!

England closed his eyes, the deep thoughts were not good for his pounding headache, _I'm stuck... well, at least untill I get better, but when that happens I know Germany will keep a close guard on me. So basically I'm fucked. Great. ...I wonder if anyone's looking for me? Like... maybe America..._

He sighed, that boy was crazy, irresponsible, annoying, and downright idiotic... but maybe he was his only hope. England gazed lazilly out the window, using most of his strength. He _hated _being in such a weak state... He chuckled as he thought about if America _did _save him it would go straight to his hero complex.

_Shit, if America saves me I may never live it down..._he groaned. Ah who cares, at least he wouldn't be held captive anymore. Putting up with America's taunts is better than being prisoner here!

Well, he had to be a little less crucial about it... after all, Italy _was_ taking pretty good care of him and he wasn't being interrogated, starved or anything! Though he knew Germany would be on him as soon as he was back on his feet.

England rolled over to face the door when he heard the Italian running back to the bedroom, he had no idea what was going to happen but for now, he would do the only thing he could do. Wait.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**This chapter seems a little drabble-y sorry, I'll try to make the other chapters a bit more dramatic, angsty, whatever else you want :3 America to the rescuuuue~! But though he may be England's hero, what is he to Italy? Poor Ita-chan... well, you know the routine: reviews are loooooved~!**


	6. I Spy

**Guess who's back~? With another chappy too! Not much to put in my intro... life is boring, but then again, that's what anime is for xD lol Enjoy the chapter!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"England~! Ve~ here are the pajamas!" chirped Italy as he hopped onto the bed, this action made England bounce slightly off the mattress, Italy laughed at the shocked expression on the brit's face while he was in the air.

"O-Oi! Be careful!" England demanded, not happy about his short flight. Italy giggled as he dropped the pajamas he had found earlier beside the brit. Blue pajama bottoms and a white teeshirt.

England let out a relieved sigh before holding his wrists out towards Italy expectantly, Italy blinked, confused. England sighed "Untie me so I can get dressed" he finished his statement with a small sniffle.

The Italian shook his head playfully "Nope~! You'll run away again ve~!"

England lay there deadpanned "...well then how the bloody hell do I get dressed?" he asked in a condescending tone. Italy smiled cluelessly "I dunno~!"

England was pissed now, "Listen, I feel like shit (as if on cue he sneezed) as if I could get away while your watching me!" he paused for a breath "Just let me get dressed okay?"

Italy tapped his lip, thoughtfully "_Hmmm_... well~ Okay! But only if you kiss me, ve~" he explained. England's face went bright red "K-Kiss you! NO WAY!" as usual, his outburst caused yet another coughing fit. England noted to himself to_ not _yell.

"Why noooot~?" Italy whined. England blushed and looked away "Why would I kiss you? It's bloody weird! Plus, if I did, you would get sick too you git." he explained. Italy smiled "Not if it's just on the cheek~! Pleeeaaase? I'll untie you so you can get dressed~!"

England thought for a moment. _It'll be awkward as hell but as if laying here in my bloody boxers isn't... okay, I'll do it, but only for the clothes!_ He told himself. "...fine" England grunted.

Italy cheered before leaning in close to England's flushed face. England hesitantly pushed himself up on his elbows and gave Italy a quick peck on the cheek before saying "There. Done. Untie me."

Italy emitted a very happy 've~' before removing the ropes and turning around (after England yelled at him again) so England could get dressed. After the pajamas were on, Italy retied the binds much to England's dismay. "Sorry ve... Germany would get mad at me!" Italy explained.

England decided to get some well deserved rest, while he slept, Italy took his temperature again and was happy to see it had dratically improved.

After a while, England woke up. Unfortunatly to a very bored Italian who was craving attention as usual. Now that he knew England was getting better, he wanted to hang out and have fun with him~!

"Englaaaand~ wanna play a game~?" Italy sang as he tapped England's shoulder. "No. I'm sick. Go away." was his simple answer. Italy pouted "I took your tempertaure while you were sleeping ve~ your waaay better~! Now it's just like a common cold! Let's plaaay~!" he continued nagging.

England glared, is this what Germany had to endure? He felt sorry for the poor bastard... "Italy I thought you were afraid of me. Now go bother some one else before I bloody kill you." he said in a venomous tone.

Italy kept smiling "I was afraid of Germany too at first ve! But then he turned out to be really nice, like you~!" he stated. England scoffed "I'm not 'nice', I won't play with you, and everyone is afraid of Germany because he's _crazy_."

"Germany's not crazy... ve~ oh! I have an idea! Let's play a game~!"

"LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

France and America stepped out of the airport after arriving via airplane at Italy. The two were now faced with another challenge. Finding Italy's house.

They had concluded that the first place they should check was the Italian's home, it seemed like the most likely place they would go. Germany was smart and would probably know taking a sick man to some beaten up place would not end well.

"Well, we should proabably find a library _oui?_ We can do some research to find Italy's house." France reasoned as the two walked down an Italian side walk. America nodded "Yeah sounds good dude... where is a library?"

France thought for a moment "Hmm, I don't know _mon chere_... why don't we ask him?" he asked, pointing to a man running some kind of fruit stand. America led the way over.

America smiled "Yo! Do you know where a library is?" he asked. The Italian man nodded "Ah yes~ head down that street right there" he pointed "and walk down for a few minutes, a library is right past my favorite bakery!" the man answered with a smile. America nodded "Thanks bro! C'mon Francis let's go!" he exclaimed, using France's human name in front of the human man.

France nodded and the two quickly walked down to the library where they quickly claimed one of the computers, Amercia opened "Google Earth" and began searching for the Italian's home.

America grinned they were getting closer and closer! Hopefully they would rescue England soon! _We're so close Iggy! Just hang on, your hero is on his way!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

England had been getting a lot better, that made Italy very happy. Now they could have some fun!

"Soooo what do you want to do ve~?" Italy asked, sitting crosslegged beside England who was also sitting up. England frowned "My options are limited due to _this_" he held up his bound wrists. He could probably get past Italy now that he was feeling a little better... but he knew a certain German was downstairs and he was still too sick to even approach that battle. He would probably get his ass handed to him at full strength fighting Germany!

Italy pouted "Well I might have been able to untie them if you hadn't tried to run off before ve? That was dangerous!" he stated. England looked away "Whatever..."

Italy wriggled closer, sitting so close to the brit that their hips were touching. "So... wanna play a game~? Ve~ it'll be fun!" he chimed.

England's impressive eyebrow twitched "No. Not really." he said flatly. Italy continued, totally blowing off England's reply, "Well your still a little sick so we'll have to stay in here, ve? Ooh~! Let's play I spy!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands in an excited fashion.

England opened his mouth to object only to be interrupted "I spy with my little eye... ve... something that is green!"

The Italian smiled brightly, waiting for England to start guessing. England, knowing the easiest way out was to just go along with it, reluctantly played along "...that tree." he stated pointing at the tree he could see through the window.

Italy shook his head "Ve~ Nope~! Try again!"

"That shirt" said England nodding towards a shirt on the ground.

"Nope~!"

"That painting?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"That pillow cas?"

"Veee~! No~!"

England growled "There's bloody nothing else green in here you git!" he coughed a little. Italy smiled kindly "Okay, I'll tell you~! Ve, it was your eyes!" Italy sang.

England let out an irritated sigh, "Great. Bloody Great. My turn now?" he asked, sniffling a little to avoid a sneeze.

Italy nodded happily. England grinned when he came up with a little revenge for the entire kidnapping ordeal.

"What starts with 'com here' and end with 'ow'?"

"Hmm... I dunno ve~! What?"

"Come here."

"Ow!"

**Aww Iggy that wasn't nice . Yeah I kind of stole that ending joke from a tv show but whatever, it just seemed to fit so well! Not much America and France in here... don't worry, I think they'll have a large part in the next chapter! Aw man my story is almost over... well, I guess I better start thinking of a new idea huh? For now, just keep enjoying this story :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	7. Rescued

**Hey guys! Well, I live in BC (Canadian ftw :P) and if you live here or just watch a lot of news you may know about the teachers strike... yeah, kinda chaotic (more like EXTREMELY chaotic) but due to all that I get a 6-day-long weekend :DD HOORAY FOR ME!**

**...though I'm gonna have an ass-load of homework. FML.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

America and France ran through the streets of Italy.

"TAKE A LEFT! _AH MON AMI THAT'S _RIGHT! _GO LEFT!" _France shrieked at his energetic friend who was about ten feet ahead of him.

They had found out where Italy's house is, and as soon as America confirmed the location he bolted leaving France to run after him.

"WHAT WAY IS LEFT!"

"_THAT WAY!"_

"WHAT WAY IS 'THAT WAY'!"

"JUST WAIT A SECOND FOR _MOI_ TO CATCH UP!"

America stoppedwaiting for a very out of breath Frenchie to catch up. "Dude you need to get in shape." he stated bluntly. France seethed "I'm not out of shape, I'M JUST NOT INHUMAN LIKE YOU!"

America laughed his famous laugh, "Kay whatever Frenchie, now, what way is left?"

France facepalmed "You are _stupide _aren't you? That's left, see? Make a 'L' with your hand." he explained. America nodded before taking off running, this time grabbing France's wrist so he didn't fall behind.

Many people gave them odd looks but they had already run by before anyone could comment.

America's eyes lit up when he saw Italy's house come into view.

"England! Your Hero has arrived!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the little 'I spy' incident, Italy decided to find a different way to pass time.

"England?" he asked as he rolled about in the bed like a puppy. England raised an eyebrow, looking over to him from where he sat leaning up against the headboard, fiddling with his thumbs "What is it now?" he questioned back.

"I'm still bored ve..." he whined. England scoffed "You're always bored, git."

Italy giggled a little, causing England to look at him curiously "What's so funny?" he asked. Italy glanced over, smiling "Git' is a funny word ve~" he giggled a little again. England rolled his eyes "So immature... almost as immature as another git I know..." he mumbled the last part.

America... where was he? England had been trapped for days. He didn't even feel sick anymore! But now that he was healthy again, he knew Germany would be on him like white on rice. He was always claiming to be a bloody 'hero', so why can't he live up to his words already!

"Ve? England?" Italy asked as he noticed a far-off look in England's bright green eyes. ENgland blinked "Ah! Hm? Yes?" he stammered, being drawn out of his thoughts.

"Nothin' you were just starting to look all weird, ve"

"..." England sighed. "Well, I'm tired." he stated flatly, he was lying, he just wanted some time to work on an escape plan... it would probably work better now that he wasn't running a high fever. ...the ropes would be a problem and he was still wearing Italy's pajamas (they were a little big on him and he had to keep adjusting the loose shirt and pulling up the pants).

"Nooo don't go to sleep! You've been sleeping for _eeeveeerrr!_ Ve! Ve ve veeee!" Italy cried as he clung to the brit.

"G-GET OFF GIT! And of course I slept a lot, I was _sick!_ Now I'm just very tired!" he yelled. Italy pouted "Can I sleep with you~?" he asked. England blushed "N-No! Of course not!"

"Aw why not? You don't really like sleeping with others, do you? Ve?" Italy cocked his head to the side. England huffed. Italy continued "Ve! Is there _anyone _you would be willing to sleep with?"

A certain blue-eyed blonde popped into his British mind but he shook it off, he answered instead "No one... no one at all..." blushing like crazy the whole time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

America and France slowly approached the Italian house.

"How are we going to do this?" France whispered. America shrugged "Dunno, why don't we just bust through the window, kick their asses, grab Iggy, and ditch?" he answered. France swweatdropped "Er... any _other _ideas?" France asked.

America shook his head 'no' and France sighed.

"Well. I guess it's now or never..." France muttered as the two approached a large window. America grinned and took of running, bolting straight into/through the window.

_CRASH!_

Glass littered the floor of the living room as America stood up, France crawled in through the large hole in the window that America created, being careful as to not rip his _fabulous_ outfit.

America helped France in just in time to hear angry German footsteps approaching. Germany stomped into the room, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he screamed.

America whipped around, pulling out his pistol, and screamed back "WHERE THE FUCK IS IGGY!" shooting a few holes in the wall, making a few 'bang' noises, behind the German.

Meanwhile, upstairs, England and Italy heard the whole thing...

England and Italy were playing another game of I spy (well, mostly just Italy spying stuff while England ignored him) until they heard...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS IGGY!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

England sat up straight, "That sounded like America... _and gun shots!_" his worries went through the roof, _Germnay didn't shoot him did he? If he harms America at all I swear I'll-_

His over-protective throughts were cut off when Italy tackled him off the the bed, landing on the floor so that if someone were in the doorway the two would be hidden behind the unmade bed.

"What the blood hell are you-?" Italy cut him off again "_SSSH _they're gonna find us! Ve!" he said in a panic.

England raised an eyebrow "Well I don't know about you, but that's sounds great for me." he said flatly, happy to be saved.

Italy frowned "But we're friends! I don't want you to leave! I like you ve! I wanna play longer!" he put on the cutest face he could muster (which was pretty damn cute) as he pleaded the brit to stay.

England sighed "Yes well... I suppose I've grown to... not hate you, but I would rather not be tied up you see? Bloody hell, let me go and we can talk or whatever you want over a spot of tea later, alright?"

Italy's frown lifted "Really? We can be friends?" he gasped dramatically. England sighed "Fine, fine... as long as you let me go." he huffed. Italy cheered and glomped the poor brit.

"Ah! Get of me Git! I-" England started only to be cut off _again_.

Although he was filled with relief due to what cut him off...

"DON"T WORRY IGGY! YOUR HERO IS HERE!"

England wiggled out of Italy's grip and scooted a few feet away before sitting up, his head now visible to the man in the doorway, "America!" he yelped.

Italy's head popped up soon after "Ve~" he said mindlessly. America was unsure about what to do about the Italian, but he didn't seem to be a threat so for the moment he just ignored him.

America shoved his pistol in his belt before sprinting around the bed, passing Italy, and hugging England.

He pulled away for a second to speak "Iggy! I'm so sorry it took for like ever and shit! France is downstairs distracting Germany so we gotta leave now! Oh shit, forgot to ask, you okay dude? You aren't sick or hurt or anything?" he said quickly in a worried tone.

England smiled slightly "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Took you long enough...git." America grinned and pulled the brit back into another bone crushing hug. "A-America..! C-Can't... _breathe!_"

America let go "Oh s-sorry! C'mon, get up and let's run for it!" he said standing up. England glared "You dolt, my wrists and ankles are bound, what the bloody hell do you expect from me!"

America laughed nervously "Oh sorry, here I'll help." he said, scooping the brit up bridal style. "AAH! G-GIT PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" he yelled, blushing at the close contact.

Italy grabbed England's arm "...ve E-England?" he asked, more than a little intimidated by the strange look America was giving him. He looked like a kid trying to keep his favorite toy all to himself or a parent protecting their child... something in between.

England glanced over "Yes Italy?"

Italy smiled softly "We're friends right? Ve I know you don't like Germany but you like me right? Right?"

"Yes, yes, I already told you I'll be your friend if you let me go." he explained. Italy nodded, letting go of the brit's arm.

When Italy let go, America stepped away, holding England tighter, "Whatever! Just don't kidnap Iggy again or else I'll kick your ass!" he yelled. Italy, as usual, spazzed out, waving a white flag around "O-OK! JUST DON'T KILL ME, I DON'T WANNA DIE! NOO! DON'T SHOOT MEEEE!"

America scoffed, "I won't I won't... make sure to tell Germany to back off or else!" he held England tightly against his chest. Italy nodded quickly and saluted. America smiled "Good! Now let's go!"

Before England could say another word, America had already thrown the window open and jumped down from the two story window, landing on his feet, still carrying the pajama-clad brit in his arms.

England screeched and leaned into America's chest during the short flight, America laughing the entire time. France was thrown the the front door soon after, the French man yelling "RUN!" as soon as he was on his feet.

America took off running at the sight of a more than pissed German and the three blondes soon dissapeared into the streets of Italy.

After a while of running, the three stopped outside an Italian restuaraunt and claimed one of the tables out near the sidewalk.

France left for a clothing store (he was off to get England something to wear other than the pajamas) while America stayed with England.

America placed England down on one of the chairs before getting to work on the irritated ropes.

"You okay?" America asked again as he untied England's wrists. England nodded as he rubbed his sore wrists while America worked at the roped on his ankles, "I'm fine."

America smiled as he took the seat beside England, "Good! Ah... dude... about you and Italy... is there something going on between you two?" he asked.

England stuttered as America asked if he and the Italian were in anyway... romantic, "What? Of course not! I'll admit I don't hate him as much but he's still so childish and annoying!" he yelled.

America grinned "Great! 'Cause now no one can take you away from me!" he chirped. England looked at him curiously "What do you mean by-?"

America cut him off with a kiss. England's eyes went wide before slowly fluttering closed to enjoy the kiss.

America and England pulled away after they realised the desperate need for air and looked eachother in the eyes in silence. America noticed a few people looking at them "Ah... people are staring..." he pointed out.

England scoffed, "Of course, two strange, both _male, _foreigners, one wearing pajamas and one in a suit, just kissed outside of some random restauruant!" he stated. America laughed "Nah they're probably all staring at your awesome eyebrows!"

"YOU BLOODY GIT!" he seethed. America laughed, planting a kiss on each eyebrow "Don't worry~ I think they're adorable~!"

England blushed. "W-Whatever..."

"Love you Iggy~!"

"...I love you too... git."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**THE END!**

**Aww finally some fluffy USUK :D yeah Iggy's eyebrows are pretty awesome X3 Well, Italy should be happy just being friends (I mean if he really wants a boyfriend, Germany's been crushing on him for _ever_ /shotshotshot) And yeah... it's finally over.**

**C'mon guys~! One finally review to celebrate a (hopefully) good ending chapter~? THANKS EVERYONE!**


End file.
